Demigod High School Drama
by Cataleya Rebekah Salvatore
Summary: High School worst than any monster out there. So what happens when Annabeth comes to percy's school? and what will Percy's crush/Bestfriend do.? and what about those other girls. Can Percybeth survive...High school, worst place next to Tartarus. And when one of percy's friends starts crushing on Annabeth... read to find out.
1. The Kiss

High School Drama for demigods.!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the stories. Got It.!

Andrew's POV

"Percy Jackson, ladies man," i said making fun of percy, he stuck his tongue out at me, and the whole group laughed.

"Its not funny," he said he was blushing. i laughed at that, until Kylie, smaked me in the head and told me to stop.

Kylie was pretty, and she really like Percy, only percy didnt seem to notice her more as a friend.

"What's wrong Percy, dont want you _girlfriend_ hearing about it," Damon said laughing. i had to laugh at that one.

The first bell rang and percy just rolled his eyes, "Im gonna go, see ya at lunch," Percy said shaking his head as he left.

"see you in first period," i yelled after him, he turned around and nodded.

"You guys seriously have to stop making fun of him being so cute...i mean being as ladies man," Kylie screeched at us. what i'd tell you she loves that guy.

"Kylie they were just playing around," Camille defended us, me, Damon and Ray Ray nodded like crazy. "And besides, Percy didnt stop looking at you the whole time,"

we all knew Kylie liked Percy...all except percy that is. but according to him, he had some girlfriend in San Francisco and that like all the way across the country.

the late bell rang, we all hurried up to first period. we all had first period together, and it was marine biology, i dont really like the water but percy signed up for it, and so did Kylie, no surprise there, and Camille didnt want Kylie making a big goof of herself in front of percy, and Damon didnt want his girlfriend Camille all alone, so that left me, and i didnt wanna be on my own.

so that's how we all got stuck together in marine biology.

that's the good news the bad news is...its all the way across campus. so we ran for it. but on the way over i saw a glimpse of messy black hair.

'Hold up,' i signled them.

'What is is andrew, were gonna be late," Camille whined.

"Is that percy," i said getting a better glimpse.

Kylie pushed me away, and she gasped, "It is,"

OH MY GOD...we saw percy kissing some Blond.

Review. Peace homies.!


	2. Meeting Annabeth

High School Drama for demigods!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the stories. Got It.!

* * *

**Percy's Pov**

"Percy Jackson, ladies' man," Andrew said making fun of me, I stuck his tongue out at him, and the whole group laughed.

My name is Percy Jackson, and girls love me. But I already have a girlfriend Annabeth…sweet sweet Annabeth. I keep telling them that but they don't believe me.

"It's not funny," I said felling my face getting red. He laughed at my blushing, until Kylie, smacked him in the head and told him to stop.

"What's wrong Percy, don't want you _girlfriend_ hearing about it," Damon said laughing. Andrew laughed again.

The first bell rang and I just rolled my eyes at him, "Im gonna go, see ya at lunch," Percy said shaking my head as I left. They will never get let me live it down.

"See you in first period," They yelled after me, I turned around and nodded.

I was walking towards the science building. We all had Marine Biology, I don't know what possessed them to join me but they did. They were the only class where I didn't fall asleep and where my grade managed to become an A and stay like that.

I turned the corner, when someone grabbed me.

"What in…" I said as I saw the person who had grabbed me.

I was about to mouth him off, when I saw that it was Annabeth.

"Annabeth," I yelled with excitement. I grabbed her around the waist and spun her around.

"Put me down Seaweed Brain," she said while laughing. I set her down, and kissed her on the lips.

"Miss me, much seaweed brain," she asked me, I kissed her again, we were leaning against the lockers, "Like Hell," I whispered against her lips.

She kissed me again.

The late bell rang, "were gonna be late," she told me. I smiled at her, "you transferred here," I asked her.

She rolled her eyes at me, "of course I did seaweed brain,"

"What are you classes then," I asked her. She took out her paper and handed it to me.

_Miss Annabeth Chase, 10__th__ grade, Female, CIC Academy_

**Period 1 Chemistry, Mrs. Phan**

**Period 2 Intermediate Algebra/ Trig Acc. Mr. Kelso**

**Period 3 History accelerated, Mrs. Lass**

**Period 4 English Honors, Mr. Blofis**

**Period 5 P.E, Mr. Buggs**

**Period 6 French 5-6 Madam Charlotte **

"Oh man I only have you for periods 2, 3 and 4" I wined

"Let me see yours," she asked me, I dug into my pocket nod got it out.

She unfolded it and looked at it.

_Mr. Perseus Jackson, 10__th__ grader, Male, Pace Academy_

**Period 1 Marine Biology, Dr. William**

**Period 2 Period 2 Intermediate Algebra/ Trig Acc. Mr. Kelso**

**Period 3 History accelerated, Mrs. Lass**

**Period 4 English Honors, Mr. Blofis**

**Period 5 ROTC**

**Period 6 Teacher's Aid Madam Charlotte**

She gave me back my schedule with a huff, "you liar, I also have you for Madam Charlotte," I gave her a smile.

"I know wise girl," I kissed her again, when I heard a gasp, I turned around to see my friends, just staring at us, with their mouths open.

"You're gonna catch attract flies you know," I yelled at them, I pulled Annabeth with me.

"What are you guys doing her, shouldn't you be with Dr. William right now," I asked them.

Damon shook his head getting out of shock, "We were but then we saw you and…" he trailed out and looked at Annabeth.

"Ohh yeah, this is Annabeth, Annabeth, this is Damon, his girlfriend Camille, that over there is Andrew, next to him is Ray Ray and over here is Kylie," I said pointing to them.

'Guys this is my girlfriend Annabeth, you know the one I've been telling you guys about,' I said directly to the guys.

"You weren't kidding man" Ray Ray told me. I shook my head.

The bell rang again, I groaned, "Guess were late," I said.

"Guess so," Annabeth replied.

"Um…who do you have right now, Annabeth," Camille asked her.

"Chemistry with Mrs. Phan," she answered.

"Cook, I do too, let's go home girl," Ray Ray said as he pulled Annabeth.

"See you next period,' I yelled after her.

She didn't get to respond because Ray Ray pulled her around the corner.

I turned back towards my friends, "Any of you gonna say something," I asked them.

"She's real," Andrew spoke, I hit him playfully on the arm, "Yup, now let's get to class,' I told them, as I climbed the stars to get to the 4th floor.

* * *

**Review. I won't be offended with anything.**

**Peace.**


	3. Classes

**High School Drama for demigods!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the stories. Got It.!**

**AND**

**MISTAKES ARE MADE. SO GET OVER IT, OKAY!.!**

* * *

**Andrew" Pov**

"She's real," I kept repeating it, "Yeah man she's real, get it over with already," Damon said, rolling his eyes. I looked over at Kylie and wondered how she was taking it.

She kept her eyes down the whole time during class not even tempting to show off. Camille told Damon who told me that she and her spent all last studying for today and how she was gonna be showing of.

I kept focus on what the teacher had to say but I kept getting distracted on Kylie, Percy and Annabeth.

I was startled when the bell rang for next period. Kylie just got up and left without a single word, Camille looked over and scowled at us.

"What's wrong with Kylie?" Percy asked I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "come on let's get to math," I dreaded and hated that class. Wanna know why…

* * *

Because in that class its pure Asian**(A/N: not trying to be racist but in my class like that it is like that I mean im the only Mexican in that class and this other boy is the only African American. And they avoid us like the plague…and im serious when I say that.)**Turns out Annabeth is also in that class, she and Camille sat in front of us and had started out in a conversation on…okay I was lying Camille is getting the dirt of the poor girl on how she and Percy meet and all that girly shit.

I sighed, unfortunately Percy heard me, "What's wrong?" he asked me. With a confused expression. I shook my head, "Nothing man, hey if you don't mine me asking…how did you and Annabeth meet?"

I was actually really curious, "we met at this summer camp, and at first we were friends that led to become best friends and just last year I asked her to be my girlfriend," my mouth must have hung open cause he started laughing and told me to close it or I'll attach flies.

So I closed it. Luckily Mr. Kelso came in so we had to stop our conversation…the bad part is he taught a lesson today. Seriously how does he expect us to learn on the first day? I mean I didn't even know what we were learning…and to make matters worse, Percy was sleeping, but at least he wasn't the only one.

I had to wake him up a couple of time. So he finally woke up when the bell rang.

"Finally" he muttered I snickered, "You miss the whole lesson," Annabeth told him. He just smiled, "Yeah, but at least I have you in this class to help me," he told her and kissed her cheek.

"Awe" Camille awed "why can't Damon be like that?" she looked at me and I shrugged. She rolled her eyes and walked away, "I'll tell him to keep that in mind" I yelled after her. She turned around and struck her tongue out at me.

* * *

It was something like that for the whole day. I saw had entered and Percy had come in with Annabeth. I gagged when I saw them together. Seriously people get a room, "I'll keep that in mind, Andrew" Percy told me.

I blushed, "Did I just say that out loud," they both nodded, I blushed even more. They laughed at me. "Don't you two have no periods together" I said with attitude, "Seriously all this lovey dovey thing is staring to rub off…I mean did you see Damon and Camille at lunch…EW" I said. They just continued to laugh at me.

"Don't worry; I don't have this class with you. Im the TA for Madam Charlotte," Percy told me.

"Great" I muttered, Annabeth just gave me a sympathetic smile and sat down next to me. Madam Charlotte gave us homework reviews to help us study, and told us we were in for it. I gulped when she said that.

I let out a breath I must have been holding for who knows how long, when the bell rang. I quickly gathered my things and walked with Percy and Annabeth.

We were in the parking lot just waiting for Camille, Damon and Ray Ray to come when we heard this.

"What do you think you are doing with my boyfriend?" we all turned around and in front of us was none other than….Candie Lovesick.

* * *

**D**

**R**

**O**

**P**

**A comment below**

**Peace:D**

**Check out Bella and Edward Hogwarts Style and tell me what you think :D**


	4. Weapons are gone for the Gods

**High School Drama for demigods!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the stories. Got It.!**

**AND**

**MISTAKES ARE MADE. SO GET OVER IT, OKAY!.!**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

"What do you want Candie?" I asked trying to keep calm, seriously this girl is the worst, and she told everybody that I was her boyfriend and that they better stay away. And that was in the beginning of the school year.

"I wanna know why you with this…_girl_?" she asked. "This girl happens to be my real girlfriend," I say. I looked over at Annabeth and saw that she was trying really hard to keep her cool.

Candie rolled her eyes, "Please, you just like every other boy loves me, it's only a matter of time until you come crawling to me," she then smirks.

Annabeth pushes past me and I in reflex grab her into my arms to stop her from killing Candie.

"Candie why don't you just go dig yourself a whole and die in there," it wasn't Annabeth voice it was Kylie. I turned around and saw that Andrew and Ray Ray were holding her back and Damon was holding Camille.

"Come on, let just go to class" I said pulling Annabeth but she was strong, and was getting hard to pull her away from a laughing Candie lovesick.

"Hey…Hey" I said trying to calm her down, "It's okay" I whispered to her.

She calmed down a bit but I could see in those gray eyes of her said if she saw Candie again she was gonna get it.

I saw Damon with a calm Camille and Kylie looked between wanting to kill someone and hurt in her blue eyes.

The bell rang, "How you guys fell about ditching today?" I asked them. They all nodded in agreement, "Alright let's go" I said as I put my arms around Annabeth and headed towards the gate, and trying to go unnoticed.

* * *

It was easier than I thought; our school really has no security or nothing.

We ended up at the park, I didn't like being out in the open like this in case any monsters came at us, but since there were a few people here I guess we were safe…for now.

I was just glad that today was Friday; so I was kind of glad when Annabeth told me she and I were going to Camp for the weekend.

Sadly the others heard and asked what Camp was; we just told them it was a camp where we would go each summer or sometimes over brake, they asked us if they could come, but Annabeth made a smart move by saying you have to enroll in the summer before going year round.

They sadden but quickly came over another conversation, Camille asked Annabeth something about shopping before leaving, which she accepted and me and the guys were heading to the skatepark so for us winter break had officially started.

* * *

The day was too long but once we got out everybody was happy, me and the guys headed over to the skate park down the street while I told Annabeth I'll see her at the apartment after dinner so we can go together. We agreed and went our separate ways after our kiss.

"You're whooped," Damon says laughing and the guys laugh as well.

"So are you dude," I said before getting on my skateboard and rode the half-pipe. Once I came back he told me to shut up and went around the court. We continued skating and they asked me questions about our relationship; Well Ray Ray did anyway. I think he kind of likes Annabeth, but he'll never admit.

I thought I saw something next to a tree; I went over to look to see if anyone was behind there… No one.

"Hey Percy," I heard my name being called, "What are you doing?" Andrew yelled.

I shook my head, "Thought I saw someone I knew," I yelled. I went back to them and it was getting late so we left. We dropped off Andrew and Ray Ray since they live in the same building. And Damon left threw an alley since he was late for work.

I rode on my skateboard all the way home, but something jumped out of an ally that I fell back.

"Whoa. What in the name of the gods!" I yelled out. Someone was standing above me I looked up and saw that it was …Nico.

"Damn Nico you scared the living crap outta me," I say as I stand up. He smiles at me, "what's up man," I say hugging him.

He looks worried, "what, did something happen? Are you okay?" I asked in a hurry trying to get the answers out of him.

"Mind if we talk back at your place?" he asked. I nod and we start walking back. He grew at lead a few inches for a 12 year old and his hair is longer and if possible he looks paler than ever.

We got home and my neither mom nor Paul was here. I made a sandwich for both me and Nico; he thanked me and ate it all in a hurry. Dude must have been hungry because I gave him mine and he accepted it.

"So what's the problem?" I ask him. He looks at me in between bites; "im worried" was all he said.

"About?" I said forwarding him to continue, he put his sandwich down before continuing, "They been taken"

I was instantly worried, "what's been taken?" I asked curiously. He was playing around with his fingers and looking down at his forgotten sandwich.

"The weapons" he said in a sad voice.

"Weapon's whose Weapons?" I asked more confused than ever.

He looked up at me with those black eyes of him that held sadness I never knew about, "Everyone's weapon, the god's weapons have been taken and no one knows who took them…they got no led" he explained.

I now knew why he was worried, without the gods having their powers…they were powerless and in the wrong hands …"bad things will happen" I whispered to myself.

Nico nodded his head so I guess he heard me, "Exactly…we need to leave now, Percy…I…I know something" he said quietly as if someone were to hear us.

"What do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

He rolled his eyes, 'It wasn't me okay…but I might know who did it" he whispered to me.

"Great so let's go get them return the weapons to the gods…and bam were back before dinner" said happily with my plan.

Which was ruined when Nico shook his head, "It's a bit more complicated than that," he said?

"How so" I sighed when my plan didn't work…they never work.

"We're going to need help from the child of Hercules" I was confused,  
"I thought Hercules didn't have any children?" I thought about what I had lead form Chiron and Annabeth but came up with none.

"Yeah he did but he kept her a secret" I interrupted.

"From the Gods" he nodded, "How?" I mean seriously how do you hide stuff from the gods.

"He took her to the underworld when the woman was still pregnant and gave birth to a little girl on the island of Elysium." He informed me.

"Okay well who is she then?" I asked, curious to know who Hercules daughter could be.

"Oh you already know her" he said smiling.

I raised an eyebrow, "really who?" I asked.

"It's…"

* * *

**Hey if you wanna know whose Hercules daughter is...i suggest you review.**

**Just **

**D**

**R**

**O**

**P**

**Below and have a beautiful day**

**Um… I also made up the shit about Hercules having a daughter I was thinking about the other goddesses but decided not to….so yeah anyway**

**Review, like it, or whatever and**

**Peace ;)**


	5. getting her

**High School Drama for demigods!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the stories. Got It.!**

**AND**

**MISTAKES ARE MADE. So Shut the fuck up bout it dudes.!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"No way, you're kidding right" I said no way, she's just a kid herself.

"Im sorry but im not joking we need a relative of Hercules for this mission and she's the only one I know about that is young" Nico stated. I shook my head not liking the idea at all.

"There has to be some other way, there has to be" I said looking at Nico. He shook his head and deep sown I knew he was right.

I sighed, "so what do we do know?' I asked not up for going on a quest anymore.

"We find her take her to camp, and we'll figure out the rest along the way" Nico said shrugging his shoulders.

I smiled, 'my kind if plans" I said. I sighed, "Let's go get her then" I stood up and left a note for my mom and Paul; Stating our mission.

* * *

"Were here" I said stepping out of the taxi, and in front of some apartment complex. I looked at Nico, "After you" he said. I nodded and stepped inside the building holding the door wide enough for Nico to pass by.

The lobby around us was old but good in a kinda-wanna be fancy way.

We stepped onto the elevator and pressed on the 3rd button for the third floor; "so how exactly are we gonna tell her" I said now barley figuring it out thoroughly. "Hey girl guess what we need to take you to our camp so we can train you and go on a quest so you can help us find the Gods, who are alive by the way, weapons" I said sarcastically.

"Well not that long" Nico said jokingly.

I glared at him and he stopped chuckling nervously.

We stepped out the elevator and made our way over to 3D and knocked. The door opened and was shocked to find who opened it.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

* * *

**I suggest you review. is it candie or Kylie?**

**and who's at the door.?**

**Just **

**D**

**R**

**O**

**P**

**Review, like it, or whatever and**

**Have a beautiful day**

**Peace ;)**


	6. Extra Chapter cause i love you guys

**High School Drama for demigods!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the stories. Got It.!**

**AND**

**MISTAKES ARE MADE. So Shut the fuck up bout it dudes.!**

_**Previously**_

_We stepped out the elevator and made our way over to 3D and knocked. The door opened and was shocked to find who opened it._

"_What are you doing here?" I said._

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"damn dude you scared the hades out of me!" Grover whispered yelled at us.

"what are you doing here dude?" I asked again, going into the apartment and closing the door loudly.

"will you be quiet this is technically a break in1" Grover whispered yelled at us again. "and im here because Chiron wants the daughter of Hercules at camp" he breathed out.

"so you decide to break in and what?" I asked

He blushed; "I had to find out info on the girl" he said then looked around the apartment.

"find anything?" Nico asked him going to the kitchen he shook his head.

"Naw but I did find out something" he confessed, I raised an eyebrow, "what?" I asked. He walked back to the living room and held out a photo.

I took it showed two girls and I knew them, "Hercules's daughter isn't just one but two" Grover said sighing at the end.

We heard the door open, we turned around quickly and Nico grabbed both me and Grover and pulled us into the shadows.

* * *

"I don't understand" my ADHD was acting up and my brain was going haywire. "so we need to get not one but two girls" Nico and Grover nodded, we were in Central Park and I watched some of the kids play in the playground.

"And we have to get them to camp" I continued letting it all sink in.

"yeah," Grover said sadly, "any ideas Perce?" he asked me

"working on It" I ran my hand threw my hair.

"are the parents related to Hercules somehow?" I asked Grover and Nico. Trying to sort this entire out.

'there adopted" Nico answered. I looked at him, "how do you know?" Grover asked.

Nico rolled his eyes, "they don't look anything like the parents" he said.

"there twins and they don't look alike either" Grover stated nervously.

"we'll winter break is here so we can get one of the counselors at camp to come and tell the parents there kid had gotten into camp for free or something, and then we can go on the quest with them and…" I rambled before Nico stopped me.

"yeah, but if the two girls have to go, then only one can also go more than 3 someone dies" Nico stated.

I sighed and closed my eyes "alright we'll get to that when the times come but first we gotta get a counselor over here" I said tiredly y.

* * *

"Thanks for coming on short noticed Beckendorf" I smiled at him.

"no problem" he said as we rode the elevator.

_52 minutes later_

"so?" Nico, Grover and I asked him at the same time.

"There be down in about an hour there packing" he told us.

"you guys better get to camp" he said we nodded and looked at Nico, "think you can do it?" I asked he looked tired already.

"yeah think so" and pulled us into the shadows.

* * *

Annabeth found me by the beach, I need to think and this seemed the best place to come, "hey" she whispered quietly siting down next to me.

"hey" I didn't look up but continued staring at the waves.

"Grover told us what happened" she said after a long silence.

"yeah" I answered.

At the corner of my eye I saw her nod, "who would have thought, kylie and Candie twin sisters" she said not believing it, "and they can't stand each other" she added.

I only nodded, "okay what's wrong" she was mad now. I looked at her, "just a lot to process" I said. Putting my arms around her and pulled her close to me.

We watched the waves until dinner came.

"so where are they staying at?" I asked Annabeth once we started to reach the pavilion.

"Hermes, where else" she said as a matter of fact y.

'Ohh yeah right" I blushed. Feeling stupid.

"Oh My God Percy!" kylie's yell brought silence and stares to everyone in the dinner area.

* * *

**I suggest you review.**

**Just **

**D**

**R**

**O**

**P**

**Review, like it, or whatever and**

**Have a beautiful day**

**Peace ;)**


	7. Kylie's pov

**High School Drama for demigods!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the stories. Got It.!**

**AND**

**MISTAKES ARE MADE. So Shut the fuck up bout it dudes.!**

* * *

**Kylie's Pov**

Okay Annabeth isn't so bad she's actually pretty smart for a blonde. But that doesn't mean I like her, I mean she is going out with my future boyfriend.

"Thinking about Percy" my sister Candie said as she put on lip gloss, "you know I should totally be mad at you for like screaming at me today," she said as I rolled my eyes, she hates it when I do that, just because she cant.

"But I'll let it slide….for like today" she said with no brain. Candie is my twin sister, we could be identical except she died her hair blonde instead of its natural black color, and she got contacts that made her eyes blue…a total Barbie.

"He'll never go for you" she kept on talking, I tried to ignore her I did but she has this voice that is just a bit irritated.

"And he'll go for you?" I challenged her. She raised an eyebrow at me, "yes he will" and continued putting on her makeup.

She didn't put on a lot like the other girls at school, but she is a total Barbie, none the less; "kept dreaming" I said to her, "as do you" she called back.

"Kylie, Candie please come in here!" our mother shouted from the living room.

"Yes" I asked I was tired and cranky…my normal day with just Candie to talk to.

A man that was in a nice casual wear along with a suitcase in hand, was sitting on our couch, "what?" candie's voice popped in.

"This man says you two got into an exclusive camp" my mother said proudly Candie screamed, "Are you serious" she shouted.

"And it's free" my father put in.

"When do we leave?" Candie begged for the information.

"Do I have to go?" I asked with a headache now.

"It will be fun" Candie advised me.

"It certainly is, and we leave in about an hour or so" the man answered our questions.

"How long is this ?" I asked him curious to know where we will be going.

"Until around the end of August" he answered me.

"Let's go pack" Candie pulled my hand and led me to our room.

"If its alight, I'll be back in about an hour to come pick them up" I heard the man say before Candie closed the door.

* * *

"Where is he?" Candie scoffed, "he is like so late" she kept whining. The guy was late and Candie was getting on my last nerve. Finally the doorbell rang for our apartment and we were sent downstairs.

The guy wasn't alone this time, he was with a beautiful no….gorgeous girl this time.

"Good bye honey" my mother cried.

"Have fun kiddo" he said as he pulled a crying mother away and we got into the car.

The car ride was long, and when we got to the camp, "this is so not exclusive" Candie noticed. We got off and it smelled.

"Where are we?" I asked nervous we might have been kidnapped.

"Welcome to camp half-blood" the girl said smiling really big.

A guy in a wheelchair came to us, "go back to you activities and thank you" he told the two teenagers and they left hand in hand.**(A/N: dont forget to read Pregnant Peracbeth)**

"What is going on?" I asked the wheelchair dude.

"Please come, we have much to discuss" he told us. He led us to a big house that looked like a barn.

"Sit" he advised us, we entered what looked like a movie theater.

"Why are we here?" I asked once again with a concern tone.

"Yeah, you guys said a rich exclusive camp, not a dump" Candie whined.

I rolled my eyes and a movie came on

* * *

"How is that possible?" I asked once the movie was over.

"No way Gods are not real….it's just a form of religion" Candie pointed out. "So who are our real parents then?" I challenged him.

The wheelchair dude stood up and I was afraid he might fall but instead horse legs came behind him instead of human legs.

"OMG" was the last thing I heard before I pasted out.

* * *

"Looks like she's waking up" I heard people around me. I awoke and saw Candie and the horse dude along with some blond kid.

"She's awake" the blond kid said.

"What happened?" I asked anyone hoping it was a dream.

"Were related to gods" Candie told me.

"I thought it was a dream" I told her. She laughed at me, "I did too but no"

My stomach growled and I blushed from embarrassment, and a horn blue, "good dinner time, can you stand?" the blond kid asked me. I tried and nodded.

"Good come along you guys will have to eat with Chiron for today until you parents name you " blond kid told us. We just nodded and showed us to where the wheelchair dude aka Chiron, and we sat down. I saw someone family and I knew it was him, "Percy!?" I semi yelled.**(A/N: dont forget to read Pregnant Percabeth)**

**I suggest you review.**

**Just **

**D**

**R**

**O**

**P**

**Review, like it, or whatever and**

**Have a beautiful day**

**Peace ;)**


	8. Oracle

**High School Drama for demigods!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the stories. Got It.!**

**AND**

**MISTAKES ARE MADE. So Shut the fuck up bout it dudes.!**

* * *

**Percy's Pov**

"Hey Kylie" Percy said kind of shy, I guess I was making a scene, "I will explain everything after Dinner promise" he said as he walked towards the front tables with another boy who was huge by the way.

We were led to a table that was already full but managed to squeeze in, Candie complained the whole time and was getting on everyone's nerves not just mine.

By the time diner was over, and everyone went to find Percy but found someone else instead, "come I'll take you to Percy" Annabeth said smiling.

She took me to a big house that looked like a barn, inside where at least 11 people plus me, Candie and Annabeth it was 14.

Annabeth took her place across from Percy, "what's going on?" I asked nervously.

"A meeting, where going to decide which other should go with you two on the quest?" Percy answered my question, "wait….wait….wait, what quest?" Candie asked, "at least the both of you or one of you will be going on a quest" Chiron answered her question.

"So far it's between Percy, Annabeth and Clarisse" Chiron continued.

"I thought this was a summer camp?" Candie interrogated, Chiron nodded, "it's indeed a camp….for half-bloods"

"So you know our real parents?" I asked him quietly, I've always wanted to know them and why they left us.

Chiron sadden, im afraid not, but what we do know is that they you may either be decedents of Hercules or his actually daughters"

"Hercules, as in the strongest guy in Greek times?" Candie asked not believing.

"He did like a million years ago?" I answered.

"Chiron where waiting time, they should just visit the oracle now and from there we decide who will go" Annabeth cut into our debate.

"Good idea Annabeth, the oracle is upstairs in the attack it's a mummy" Chiron led us to the stairs and shut the door as we went up.

"You first" Candie said in the dark, we walked upstairs and found a hippie mummy, "what now?" I shouted in whisper.

"hippie mummy tell us our future" Candie played around but mist came out of its mouth as we laughed, we screamed a little and held each other close,

_To save life you shall pay the price_

_Only one can live and the other must die_

_To save the world in fire or ice_

_Love truly never dies_

I looked at Candie for an explanation, she had on the same look I did…what the F*** happened?

We couldn't get out of there fast enough, "What did the oracle say?" Percy asked us as soon as we got down.

We repeated what that things said still freaking out.

"At least we know one thing" a girl wearing green said.

"What Katie?" one of the twins asked.

"Someone's gonna die on this quest" Annabeth said really low.

**I suggest you review.**

**Just **

**D**

**R**

**O**

**P**

**Review, like it, or whatever and**

**Have a beautiful day**

**Peace ;)**


End file.
